Emomiime's Ninjette Build
Warning! As of right now there is something in this build to make Ninjette not function correctly. Sometimes after death Ninjette will be unable to use abilities. I am trying to pinpoint what causes this, but until then YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Training Strength = 5 T3 Bowling. The idea is to be bursty with this build. Remember, in all video games damage done only matters if that damage is able to kill the target. Target's with less health do not hit for less nor have to suffer re-spawn damage so make sure to burst down enemies that have low enough health. Bowling makes Ninjette's Blade Flurry skill do an incredible 1200 damage before resistances and her grapple do 700 damage. Strength Badge = Crusher. If against targets with at least 40% resistance will allow ninjette to trigger Crusher which brings down their resistances by 70%. Perfect for getting at least 840 dmg done with Blade Flurry. Endurance = 3 T3 Stretches and 2 T3 Batteries (I thought batteries was the problem with the build so I bought T1 to make sure. T3 batteries are not the problem so get them.) Now in every game mode except Annihilation death does not matter other than re-spawn timers. If re-spawn timers are removed, death is no longer a handicap. Since Ninjette is already very squishy and easily killed, building defenses just didn't make since to me. No matter how much defense she has, she will also be easily killed, so why not make death into an advantage? Now you are easily 1 shot-able from enemies that have maxed bowling so make sure to use Slip Stream appropriately. Batteries are there to allow you to combo more people down. If you ever run out of energy, feel free to suicide and get more. Death does not get rid of CDs though. Endurance Badge = Hard Learner. Again more energy for every death. Alternatives though could be Girded so you don't get 1 shot before being able to nuke some one, or Grave Yard for more health every time you are killed instead of energy All-Star = 3 T3 Sports Drinks and 2 T2 Sports Drinks. This allows the St un from Grapple to be 3.6 seconds long and the -50% Damage Resist on Blade Flurry be 9 seconds long (haven't tested to see how this works with Crusher yet) Remember, these times are based on math as I have not tested and counted to see if they actually last this long. If everything is working appropriately, then these numbers are accurate. The reason why I use two T2 Sports drinks is to allow your attack to still do some damage. Usually when I use my full combo on enemies, they can have about 1-200 health left (very dependent on their build!). If my attacks only did 84 damage instead of 112, I may not be able to kill the enemy. Also crusher already kicks in at targets with 40% resistance which most opponents start off with 20%. If they have under 40% resistance, you probably don't need crusher anyways. All-Star Badge = is Star Burst. Really this doesn't matter. Pick anything other than Snowflake (can stun you and a stunned Ninjette is a dead Ninjette) or Glitter Runner (2/3 chance to screw you over. Not worth)\ Weapon= Katana So you can make use of the 100% Energy Cost Reduction every time you come back to life. Alternatives would be twirler though you lose attack damage but the additional 20% makes blade flurry do 1440 damage before resistances. Up to you! Abilities First let's get the combo down. A combo is the order of which you want to use your skills. First use Grapple to get to the enemy and stun them. Also, this gives you 50% Skill Effectiveness. Now, I do not believe as of now that this is working correctly. As stated by Kiz, Skill Effectiveness makes your skills do that much more damage so with 1200 Blade Flurry should be 1800 damage before resistances. This simply is not true. 2nd The enemy is now stunned by grapple so you want to auto attack in order to proc crusher to remove their resistances. 3rd Use Blade Flurry and watch the enemy die! Use slip stream in order to sneak past enemies or get in to position for a sneak attack. Make sure to mainly use Slip Stream with your Katana Energy passive as Slip Stream is very energy costly. Damage Over Times removes Slip Stream so when Dot'ed, Don't Use Slip Stream! Counters Girded... Ummm.. Girded and yeah Girded. Girded takes away all your damage allowing you to only do 225 damage. If you encounter some one with Girded, you are still not 100% useless you just have to make sure to stay with your team! You still have a 3.6 second Stun on grapple, and can debuff the enemy for 70% resistance bu Crusher for 5 seconds or 55% with Blade Flurry for 9 seconds. You will also always get the full 225 damage so depending on their health with girded, this can still be significant!